Little Red and The Cursed Cat
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Miraculous PV story! Felix as Chat Noir and Bridgette; Brichat. Little Red Riding Hood AU. Bridgette is traveling through a forest to visit her grandmother, within she comes across a certain cat like creature who attaches himself to her. Is he trying to scare her or does he care? Is she the one to break his curse? Only time and effort will tell... Completed!
1. Little Red, Little Red

**A Brichat Little Red Riding Hood AU you never asked for but got anyway.**

A young girl was skipping through the forest, her red shoes made soft thuds again the soil. She was taught to be careful but she was also carefree. Yawning, he awoke with the sound of crinkling leaves and snapped twigs, someone was in his forest, disturbing him. His tail flicked once while he stretched his limbs out, peaceful nap was no more. The sounds grew closer and his cat ears twitched in anticipation. Bracing himself for a jump, he heard the girl stop her skipping and slow to a walk, he knew it was a young lady based on the little tune she was singing. Did she not know this was his forest, his territory, and yet, he couldn't smell the fear from her. Step by step, she finally came into view. She was studying a small piece of paper, her brown picnic basic on her left arm, but the most striking was her red hooded cloak. The whole cloak was red, the sleeves went to her elbow and the red faded to black at the bottom of the cape. The closer she got the more her face came into view, she was beautiful, pale skin, blue eyes, dark hair, and with his advanced eyesight, freckles over her nose and cheeks. Deciding he waited long enough, he leapt down with a silent landing and leaned against the tree, waiting for her to notice him.

She didn't.

His smirk fell when she passed him with no interaction, he liked them to notice, and he sighed. "Little Red, Little Red, trespassing is a crime in this forest." Her squeal brought the smirk back to his face, she spun on her heel to identify where his voice came from.

"Says who?" She crossed her arms and her blue eyes turned icy as she stared at him. _Interesting reaction._

"Why, myself of course," He would need to try another method. "Chat Noir at your service Little Red." He bowed in an over dramatic fashion and his tail swished behind him, drawing her attention.

She observed him carefully, the tail was almost as interesting as his ears were. The tail was thin and long, it looked just as fluffy as his cat ears, both black as night. His hair was a striking blond, slightly paler than sunshine yellow, softer. His eyes were cat like but a stormy grey and green combo that made him more mysterious. His clothing was black to match but she could see pale skin peeking out, he would have looked somewhat normal if not for the cat like features. The smirk adorning his face was supposed to be roguish, she guessed, but all she could do was giggle at him.

"Well, Chat Noir, I must be on my way. My grandmother is expecting me." She turned on her heel and went back on her way. She tucked the directions she was reading into her picnic basket. She couldn't believe he named himself Chat Noir, though it definitely fit the strange creature. She knew the forest was magical she just never knew how much was hidden from the public eye until now. She wondered how many other strange creatures must live in the forest, and what other mystical things it could hold.

He was a little shocked, she was walking away from him, _how dare she._ He sputtered a response before jumping after her and falling in step. "Might you grace me with your name?"

She hummed "Bridgette."

"That's a nice name. So, are those croissants I smell?" He leaned in extra close, when she turned to face him, she had to side step.

"Y-yes. I can spare one if you want?" _So kind of her to offer._

"Mmmm, not today. Allow me to walk you to your Grandmother."

"Oh, it's fine. I can manage, it's just up ahead" His cat eyes were starting to disturb her, she had so many questions she wanted to ask him. If he didn't leave soon her curiosity would break though.

"I don't see many humans in my forest. I'll stay. Ask your questions, I know you have them." He walked with almost regal grace, his head held high, blond hair framing his face, his smirk was almost infectious.

"Why are you a cat? Are there more of you? Is the whole forest magical? Why are you here? How did-" Bri couldn't hold it in any longer, he gave her the go ahead for her questions.

"One at a time." his voice was low but full of command that made her swallow her words. She took her time, carefully thinking of the right one to ask first.

"Why are you a cat?"

He sighed, this was always the first question. "I was cursed. Next."

"So you are not magical?"

"Curses are magic, but I don't possess magic, just bad luck." They continued walking, now in silence, gone was his smirk, and her face was full of emotion. A small cabin came into view through the trees, the exit of the forest as well. Carefully he watched the trees get thinner and slowed his pace. Bridgette was too lost in thought and kept walking, he gripped her wrist to pause her. Turning to him, she raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I must leave you, Little Red. I'll be sure to catch you on the way back." He flipped his grip on her wrist and brought the back of hand to his lips. Catching her gaze, he pressed a kiss to her flesh and flashed her a smirk. She pulled her hand back quickly, as if it was on fire, confused she looked down at it. His laugh echoed and she looked up, only to see him leap into the trees. Looking back and her hand, she saw nothing wrong. It wasn't till later when her grandmother discovered the palm of her hand held a black paw print. She explained it was the mark of the Cursed Chat Noir and as long as she was in his forest, she would always be found. Bridgette was outraged, she was tied to him now, she barely knew him and now he would always know where she was when she traveled. That is, unless she decided to kiss him and break his curse, but she told herself that there was no way that was happening.


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**Songs: Everything by SMNM and Thief by Ansel Elgort.**

Bridgette was packing some things for her trip back through the forest when she caught sight of her right palm. A week had passed since she came across the cursed Chat Noir in the forest. What seemed like a harmless, flirtatious creature was actually something more cunning. He kissed her hand goodbye and after helping her grandmother with things, she was told of the mark. That cat could now find her whenever she entered his forest, the only way to free herself was to free him, with a kiss.

Sighing, she put down her large basket and put her small backpack on before throwing her signature red hooded cape over it. She tied it loose around her shoulders and tried to not think of Chat awaiting her presence in the forest. She wondered how he was going to find her and if the bond went both ways. Maybe if looked angry enough he would stay away and let her pass without problem, she didn't want to linger any longer than necessary.

"Grandmother, I'm heading out now." Bri walked into the kitchen all ready and set her basket on the counter.

"Take some cookies Dear, you can share with Chat Noir." She tucked some into the basket and Bri rolled her eyes.

"Why? Does he even eat cookies? How does he survive all alone?"

"Stop that. Of course he eats cookies. When I pass through, I give him cookies and he gives me nice conversation. Perhaps you should ask him how he survives on this journey back home." She gave Bri a hug and kiss on her cheek and started shoo-ing her out the door.

"But Grandmo-"

"No buts! Now hurry. You want to make it back before dark or your parents will worry. I would trust that cat more than you think you should." Bri gave her a hug and kiss back, before waving and walking into the forest.

Chat Noir felt her the moment she stepped past the outlier trees, unfortunately he couldn't go and greet her. Some shady looking men had entered his forest and he wanted to make sure they stayed away from the north part of the forest. They came from the west and were headed east and so far everything was moving smoothly. Occasionally he would dart from tree to tree and give them a scare to keep them on their toes, that things were run by him.

A few hours passed and Chat stiffened, she was very close. He left the men to go and hunt her down. Bri was skipping and humming along the path, he watched her from above, his grey-green eyes piercing and he saw her some to a stop.

Bridgette heard a chuckle from above her, but it started echoing and she shivered. She looked at the paw print for the first time since entering the forest but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When she looked up, she screamed, Chat was right in front of her, smirking, or smiling. She wasn't sure but her hand flew over her heart and she could see the hint of fang he was sporting.

"Little Red, Little Red, you finally return." He took the paw printed hand and kissed the back of it, bowing low. She pulled it back and stepped around him.

"Harrumph. I've been walking for hours and _now_ you grace me with your presence. I was so bored." She tried her best to cross her arms while she walked but couldn't with the basket.

Walking up next to her, Chat took the basket from her arms and carried it for her.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Not a problem. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you, I was taking care of some other things. The forest is awfully large." He winked at her and realized how short she really was compared to him, he had to be almost a foot taller than her. His tail moved and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. "So, you missed me?" His cheeky grin had her pushing his face away and smiling.

"Shut up." She laughed at him and then pointed to the basket he was now carrying. "My grandmother made cookies, she said you'd enjoy them." He smiled a full wide, fangy grin and dove for the cookies. His eyes were alight with the discovery and she was glad he wasn't turning down treats like the last time she offered. He held out a cookie for her and they both ate and talked, walking all the while closer to the center of the forest.

Chat didn't want to leave her but he needed to dart ahead to where those bandits were and make sure they don't give her any trouble. He would rather not stain his forest with blood but some things were more important, some people were. Darting along the tree line he tried to think of what could have drawn him to her, he had not marked anyone in years. She was young and he didn't think she ever traveled alone before. That, or he just never noticed her till she blossomed into an adult woman. Shaking those thoughts he approached the men at the crossroads and quickly climbed a tree to hide.

They were almost on the other side of the clearing when they spotted her. He had hoped they would continue on and their paths would never cross. He let a low rumble sound in his chest and almost hissed when one of the men stepped closer to her.

"Hey Little Miss, whatcha doing out here?"

"And alone at that."

"Just passing through on my way home." She thought these men were shady and must be the reason Chat was so on edge the closer she got to the clearing. She gave them a wide berth and kept her head down to avoid conversation. She could feel three sets of eyes on her and felt a shiver pass.

"What's in the basket?" She paused, she almost forgot she was carrying the basket, Chat had carried it for so long and now it was back in her possession.

"Nothing of note, just pastries." She pulled her red cape closer around her and hurried her feet toward the end of the clearing.

The man closest to her reached out to grab her arm before she could make it away from them, he had crossed the space so fast and she gasped.

"Let go of me!" Bridgette screamed out and went to punch him but the other man grabbed her other arm. She kicked out and they lifted her and only got one step closer to their cart before a loud hiss rang out. She froze and so did the men.

"Let go of her. Now." His voice was cold and close but panicked glances around couldn't find it. There was a growl and she renewed her fighting efforts, the men didn't listen to the voice and she was still in their grip.

The sounds of the forest were gone and there was an eerie silence. Bridgette gave up on fighting and realized one way or another she would be released, Chat would make sure.

The men took another set and suddenly the snarling face of the cursed Chat Noir was in front of them. Bri was taken aback by his fierce image but knew he would never hurt her.

"I said, let. Go." When the men did not comply and took a swing at him he swiped his claws at the arms holding her. She fell back on the ground and attempted to scramble back from the fight. Chat chucked and was toying with them. He was too fast for their movements and was constantly dodging, swiping at them till his claws dripped red.

"Chat." Bridgette whined out, she wanted to go home and just for them to leave. He read her mind.

"Go Home Little Red."

"But-"

"Go!" He grabbed the man who first dared to touch her and held his sharp claws to his neck, turning to face the other one, his tail flicking wildly.

"Let her leave and your friend here lives." He would only give him one warning. His claws sunk deeper into the man's skin and he whimpered like a dog. Chat gave a deadly chuckle and waited for Bridgette to cross into the trees before he flung the man at the quiet one. He strut off in Bri's direction, done with his plaything until he heard the click of a knife. He paused and his ears were alert and his tail stilled.

"Don't. Not in front of her." He could tell she was hiding behind a tree watching everything. He looked in her direction and sent her a look of remorse before a smirk replaced it and he turned around slowly. "You two must have a death wish. I am normally not this lenient. I'll say it once more, leave." He growled out. Unfortunately the men both moved to attack him and he had no choice, well, he did, but this was more fun. His claws slid nicely through the knife man's throat and when he fell lifeless to the ground the other man took pause. Chat grinned and showed his fangs. He made a show of flicking the blood off his hand and then bringing it to his lips, give his index finger a lick while staring at the man.

"Look what you made me do. Stained my forest with your blood. In front of my mark, you attacked my mark. You would have been lucky to escape with your life. I'm cursed you know," He took slow deliberate steps while the man backed up for every one he took. "Bad luck radiates off me. Looks like you don't have any luck left."

"Please, I'll leave and never come back." The man held up his hands and backed away faster, he tripped and fell on his back. Chat laughed and strode closer.

"Where was that attitude a few minutes ago? It's too late now." He pounced on the man and tore his throat out, blood spraying him.

He sighed and got off him, frowning, he had made a mess. He was wild from blood lust and forgotten about the girl. He heard her snap a twig and his head whipped around in her direction. He heard her gasp and slowly came to the realization she might be afraid of him now. He walked to her, trying to wipe the blood off his face and claws, this pair of clothing ruined and he would need more.

The closer he got to the tree line, the more her breathing picked up, it hitched and he could see her tear stained face. He wanted to stop, to say something, he had nothing to say, this kill was justified, and they had almost taken and harmed what was his. He carried on and kept walking, he heard her tentative steps follow his and after some time she walked next to him instead of behind. He held his head up high, secretly proud of his kill and although he knew she wouldn't praise him, he hoped she would say something soon.

Instead of her speaking first, it was him who took initiative. "I thought I was going to lose you."

She took time to respond "I knew nothing would happen to me."

"A-Are you okay?" He turned to look at her shiny blue eyes, his green cat ones looking her over carefully. They were almost to the end of the forest, the town where she must live, the edge of his former kingdom.

"I will be…" Both nodded in silence and continued to the end. Getting a kiss from here was going to be set back this incident. He took two large steps in front of her and stopped her, his hand taking her marked one. He kissed the back of it.

"Will you visit me? Not just when you go and see your grandmother." She smiled and gently took her hand back, looking at the paw print on her palm, she wondered what people in the village would think.

"Perhaps." he smirked and took this as a good sign, he had all the time to wait, especially if he could break the curse sooner rather than later. She looked past him and saw the view down to the town from the open tree line. "I'll try."

"That is all I can ask Bridgette." They walked till they were only a few feet from the sunlight, he stayed in the shadow of the trees.

"Goodbye Chat Noir." She reached up on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek, a tease, it had to be on his lips to break the curse. He murmured a goodbye while watching her dash into the sunlight, her dark hair shining a blue hue. He smiled, next time he saw her, he would surely win her over.


	3. All it Takes

**Gosh, this third part literally took forever… I put it off for so long and I honestly didn't know where to take the story, I almost never outline and I just write when I feel... So yeah. At least it's finished, this is also the final part.**

 **This is dedicated to celebrate all the late birthdays of my friends and the current birthday of Maddie. It isn't chlonath but brichat has some place in your heart I know :P ily.**

 **Songs: Almost love and Shadows by Sabrina Carpenter, One Kiss by Dua Lipa and Calvin Harris, and Never Enough from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack.**

The days of missing Bridgette turned into weeks. Chat Noir was going stir crazy in his forest. She said perhaps she would visit him but she hadn't. Humans got busy, he understood that, but still he was missing his mate. Ever since he was in her company he couldn't stand the loneliness he felt when she was gone. Every day he spent scouring the forest and trying to fix up his treetop home. Soon enough he would claim her love and be released from this wretched curse. As the sun set on the eighteenth day, the white marble of the hilltop castle glowed gold. Felix longed to be in his rightful place, atop the throne, crown prince of Paris.

His Father King Gabriel made a grave mistake years ago when his mother died. In an attempt to save Felix his father made a deal with the wrong witch and it left him cursed. His father couldn't have anticipated what had happened and lashed out, killing many witches. As he grew and was kept from the public, the features became more prominent, the ears, the tail, the claws and heightened senses. Banished to the forest and never to cross until true love's kiss willingly broke his curse. Before the witch's death she had written young Felix his conditions, to kiss the hand of a maiden, mark her as his and in return if she marks him with the kiss he would be freed. No one caught his eye until Bridgette.

Chat's tail twitched back and forth as he paced the edge of the forest. He wondered if his father still took the throne, did he even miss his son? Did the village even know there was a crown prince, cursed because of his father's mistakes? Part of him just wanted to live in peace with Bridgette in the forest but the other part wanted to give her everything she could ever want and more if he were king. She would make a glorious queen, he was sure of it.

Darkness settled upon the town and he longed to leave the forest, living so long as a cat creature had left him territorial but also adventurous. Who would have thought that the quiet bookish prince would go on to become a feral animal. The invisible blood that stained his claws was testament to his adaptation in this environment. His recent kill in defense of Bridgette still haunted him. He lost control when annoyed with people in his forest, but this was a defensive instinct to protect his mate who was threatened.

Thoughts raced through his head, trying to find a good reason to tell Bridgette. Should he tell her before or after the curse is broken? He held hope she would be the one, she was receptive to his advances and there was a spark between them. Leaning against a tree he watched the lights turn on in homes as night penetrated everything. He wondered what normal people were doing, sitting down with their families and having dinner. He could dream.

After a few moments he realized he needed to hunt for dinner, he took off into the forest on a hunt. Something small that the forest wouldn't mind, perhaps a rabbit. Darting around, he finally found one and promptly killed it. Once again his claws were red. _When will the killing stop?_ He wondered while walking back to his hideout to skin and cook his meal.

When dinner was done, Chat fell into his treetop bed and closed his eyes. The forest was quiet which wasn't that strange but it was slightly unsettling considering his heart was beating wildly. He thought about going on another run around but found that his heart beat steadied when thinking of Bri. Soon, he was able to settle enough to fall asleep. Dreams of a happy life with her in his castle was his last drifting thought.

Bridgette bounced around the bakery, much of the same peppy attitude she had since returning from her Grandmother's house. It was soon time to make the trip again and she couldn't wait to see Chat Noir. The time away from him had her reevaluate her feelings. The shock wore off after the first week and this second week was hellish. The mark still on her hand, she stared at it every night and then again in the morning. She had taken to wearing a bandage over it and claiming a cut from the bread knife the night she returned. It was getting more difficult to hide and she knew she was the only one to take care of it.

Sighing, she packed her overstuffed basket and another packed with food and a blanket for her and Chat to have a picnic, she owed him that much after he saved her life. Kissing her parents goodbye she pulled on her signature red cloak and strode off to the forest. _Will he greet me this time?_ She wondered. She didn't have to wait long once she entered the forest, about fifty paces in he started walking next to her. Startling easily at his quiet approach from behind, she flailed and almost dropped both her baskets if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

"Little Red! You've returned!" He steadied her then took the heavier basket from her and kissed her hand in his normal greeting.

She blushed and let him hold on to her hand, slowly lacing her fingers between his claws and continuing on her journey. "I'm sorry I haven't visited, the bakery is busy this time of year."

"Anything special happening?" Concept of time outside of seasons was lost on Chat since moving to the forest ten years ago.

"The King is honoring the 10th anniversary of his son's death." This had him pause and almost drawn her attention but his falter was unnoticed.

"Oh really?" His face set into a frown. His father told everyone his was dead, how mysterious would it be to show up after ten years and claim the crown once more.

"Yeah, a witch killed him after a few years after the death of the Queen. King Gabriel has killed anyone accused of Magic. It can be scary sometimes."

"I've been here a long time but I do remember that type of chatter in the forest. Sadly I haven't meet another witch to break this curse." He muttered the next part under his breath, too low for her to hear. "Probably because he killed them all."

"Anyway, got anything good for me, besides yourself?"

Bri turned as red as her cloak and sputtered before composing herself enough to stutter out a sentence. "I-I made a p-picnic."

Chat's eyes lit up and he longed to carry her off to a secluded spot for them to spend time together. "May I take you to the best spot for that?" She nodded and it was all he needed before scooping her up and holding her close to his chest. She squealed and gripped her arm tight around his neck while the other held the basket. His arm had the other basket looped and he pulled her close, one arm under her legs and the other around her back. He took off at a run that wouldn't scare her, but get them there quick.

The sun was coming through the trees to light a small clearing near a stream, different from the clearing with the men he killed. Butterflies were all around on the flowers and the crystal blue water must have had magical properties to look that clear. He and the forest were magical so she shouldn't expect anything less from this space. He slowed into a walk and gently set her on her feet, stilling a hand on her waist.

She handed him the basket on her arm and reached into it to pull out a navy blue blanket, shaking it out, and settling it on the soft grass. Turning to him with a smile she dropped down and got arranged on the blanket, her white tights and light blue dress making her shine in the sunlight. Chat was breathless when he set the baskets next to her and laid down.

"You are beautiful, magical even."

"Careful now, Chat." Her smile was bright and her eyes sparkling. "You're pretty handsome for being 'bad luck.'" She teased back.

Pulling out the food she made for them they ate in silence, just enjoying one another's company. When finished, she pushed the baskets aside and curled up next to him.

"What's your real name Chat Noir? Do you remember? Before the curse?"

He sucked in a deep breath and pulled her closer, wrapping his clawed arm carefully around her shoulders. "Felix." The first he had said his name in 10 years. He hoped she didn't know the name of King Gabriel's son. Surely she would know if he attached Agreste to the end though.

She hummed. "No last name?"

"I cannot tell you, it's too dangerous."

"How?"

"Magic." He needed her to drop this incessant line of questioning. "Blue is my favorite color." He chuckled when she poked his side.

Bridgette bit the inside of her cheek and decided to drop the questions and pick safer topics. "Mine is pink." He rubbed a hand over the red cape.

"And here I thought it was red." She softly breathed out a laugh and shared more, she figured starting slow would be better than jumping off the deep end. Felix asked questions and answered her easier ones till the sun began to set. The whole day was spent talking, cuddling, and eating from the basket. Her brain was swimming with information and she felt closer to him. He was someone like her, normal, underneath the magic layer that covered him now. If his curse were to break he could come out of the forest and live like a regular man. Court her, maybe even help at the bakery and spend his life with her. _Woah, slow your roll Bridgette. Kisses have to come before marriage in this case._ She internally laughed at her roll pun, baker's daughter after all. Chat must have sensed her enjoyment and slowly trailed kisses from the crown of her head to under her jaw, keeping away from her lips.

"We have to get going Bridgette, your grandmother is expecting you." They sat up and she tucked the blanket and other items into the basket.

"Can we run again?" He smiled so large she saw his sharp fangs in full display.

"Of course!" He gave her both baskets and swung her up into his arm, keeping her pressed tight to his warm chest, she snuggled in and he took off. She trusted his navigation, he had been living in the forest for 10 years. He told her all sorts of things today that her head was swimming.

The trees blurred around her and she felt the cooling air on her skin. The darkness engulfed them but Chat could see clearly, she felt him dodge and jostle her from jumping over things. As he slowed she was able to see her grandmother's cottage come into view through the trees. The closer they got the more her resolve hardened, by the time she was on her feet she knew.

Bridgette was sure, she looked up at Chat, no, Felix and made her decision. Carefully setting down her baskets and watching the pure excitement on his face turn curious at her movements. His hands never left her waist and she put a lock of hair behind her ear before leaning forward. He held his breath, he face was leaning toward him and he thought she might bestow the kiss to his lips. Instead she ducked her head and hugged him. He tried to keep the frown off his features, he longed to kiss her but needed her to take the first step. Her hand wrapped around his neck as she pulled away from their embrace and he was unprepared for the soft press of her lips against his. His eyes shot open, he hadn't realized he closed them during their hug. Her hand was wound in his hair, pulling him closer, more on her level. She was so petit. He pressed his lips back more firmly, acknowledging what she was giving him.

They lasted till they needed air, Felix felt himself slowly changing and was eternally grateful for her. "I love you too Bridgette." She gasped and he smirked. "True love's kiss to break me, in every way." He swooped down to capture her lips in another sweet kiss.

"Your ears, they are gone…" She ran her hand through his golden blond hair. He smiled and she only detected a small hint of fangs, longer than normal teeth that she assumed would recede in time.

"Thank you. You don't know what your love means to me… What you mean to me."

"I think I have some idea if I know what you mean to me." Her smile was bright and her eyes shiny with unshed tears of joy. "Would you like to meet my Grandmother?"

He picked up her baskets and held her hand, his hands no longer claws. "I would love to, she knows Chat but it would be nice for her to know Felix. Felix Agreste." He did it. He told her. Her small gasp confirmed his earlier thoughts, that she did know Agreste was the Royal's name.

"You- You're the Prince!"

He chuckled and pulled her toward the house, determined to finally be free of the forest. "A witch didn't kill me, just cursed me. I was sent away to the forest, a disgrace to the crown, so much my father told everyone I died I guess. What a surprise everyone will have in a few days."

She hummed, still taking it all in. "They aren't the only ones."

The door to the cottage opened as they were only mere feet away. "Grandmother, this is Felix.

She smiled at the young man she recognized. "Well come on in you two. Nice to meet you Felix, or should I say Chat Noir." She opened the door and led them in. she had a hand on both their shoulders when the door closed behind her. Neither noticed the dissipating pink sparkles left by the door.


End file.
